cancerfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
리처드 라이트 (음악가)
| 사망지 = | 장르 = 프로그레시브 락 | 직업 = 음악가 | 악기 = 키보드, 오르간, 피아노, 신디사이저, 어쿠스틱 기타, 트럼본, 보컬, 피들, 하프시코드, 색소폰, 첼로 | 활동시기 = 1964년 ~ 2008년 | 레이블 = EMI | 소속사 = | 관련활동 = 핑크 플로이드 (1965년 ~ 1981년, 1987년 ~ 2008년) Zee (1983-1985) 데이빗 길모어 (2002년 ~ 2008년) The Screaming Abdabs (Sigma 6) (1964년 ~ 1965년) | 웹사이트 = }} 리처드 윌리엄 "릭" 라이트( , 1943년 7월 28일 ~ 2008년 9월 15일)는 영국의 키보드 연주자이다. 그는 핑크 플로이드에서의 활동으로 가장 잘 알려져 있으며, 두 장의 솔로 앨범을 발표하였다. 2008년 9월 15일(현지 시각) 암으로 투병 중 영국 브리튼 자택에서 사망했다. Pink Floyd member Richard Wright dies at age 65, 《Associated Press》, 2008.9.16. Richard Wright: allowing others the freedom to fly, 《Telegraph》, 2008.9.16. 음악 활동 핑크 플로이드에서의 활동 리처드 라이트는 핑크 플로이드의 원년 멤버 중 하나로 핑크 플로이드의 전신인 Sigma 6와 Screaming Abdabs에서도 함께 활동을 하였다. 초창기 핑크 플로이드의 음악 활동에서 그는 시드 배럿과 함께 비교적 활동적으로 작곡, 작사를 하였다. The Dark Side of the Moon 앨범에서 특히 The Great Gig in the Sky와 Us and Them의 명곡을 작곡하여 그의 대표적인 핑크 플로이드에서의 음악적 성과로 남게 되었다. 그러나 이후 밴드 활동에서 창조적인 음악 기여가 뜸하다가 결국 The Wall 앨범 제작 도중 로저 워터스에 의해서 밴드에서 해고 압박을 받게 되고 결국 밴드에서 탈퇴를 하게 되었다. 이후 데이비드 길모어가 주도적으로 다시 핑크 플로이드를 재정비해서 1987년에 발표한 A Momentary Lapse of Reason에서 다시 핑크 플로이드의 음악 활동을 재개하고 1994년의 The Division Bell에 와서 완전한 밴드 멤버로 인정을 받아서 이후 라이브 공연과 밴드 활동을 하게 되었다. 솔로 활동 1978년 첫 솔로 앨범 Wet Dream을 발표하였다. The Wall 앨범 이후 핑크 플로이드에서 탈퇴를 당한 후 리처드 라이트는 데이브 해리스와 함께 Zee라는 듀오 밴드를 결성하고 Identity라는 앨범을 발표하였다. 핑크 플로이드에 다시 합류한 이후 1996년에 보다 성숙하고 완성도 높은 음악성을 보여주는 Broken China를 발표하였다. 2008년 자신의 세 번째 솔로 앨범을 준비하였으나, 암으로 세상을 떠나게 되어 미완의 작업으로 남게 되었다. 디스코그래피 핑크 플로이드 이 항목에 관해서는 핑크 플로이드를 참고하라. 솔로 앨범 * Wet Dream - 1978년 * Broken China - 1996년 Zee 앨범 * Identity - 1984년 데이비드 길모어와의 작업 * David Gilmour in Concert (DVD) - 2002년 ** 다음 두 트랙에서 등장: "Breakthrough" (Keyboard / Vocals) & "Comfortably Numb (보브 겔도프와 함께 공연)" (Keyboard) * On an Island - 2006년 ** 다음 두 트랙에 참가: "On an Island" (Hammond organ) & "The Blue" (Keyboards / Vocals) * Remember That Night (DVD) - 2007년 * Live in Gdańsk (CD/DVD) - 2008년 Syd Barrett과의 작업 * The Madcap Laughs - 1970년 * Barrett - 1970년 참고문헌 분류:암으로 죽은 사람 분류:핑크 플로이드의 일원 분류:영국의 록 키보드 연주자 분류:런던 출신 음악가 분류:1945년 태어남 분류:2008년 죽음 bg:Ричард Райт bs:Richard Wright ca:Richard Wright cs:Richard Wright (hudebník) da:Richard Wright de:Richard Wright (Musiker) el:Ρίτσαρντ Ράιτ en:Richard Wright (musician) eo:Richard Wright es:Richard Wright (músico) fa:ریچارد رایت (نوازنده) fi:Richard Wright (muusikko) fr:Richard Wright (musicien) ga:Richard Wright he:ריצ'רד רייט hu:Richard Wright hy:Ռիչարդ Ռայթ id:Richard Wright (pemusik) it:Richard Wright (musicista) ja:リチャード・ライト (音楽家) ka:რიჩარდ რაიტი lt:Richard Wright nl:Richard Wright (musicus) nn:Richard Wright no:Richard Wright pl:Richard Wright (muzyk) pt:Richard William Wright ro:Richard Wright (muzician) ru:Райт, Ричард sk:Richard Wright sl:Richard Wright sr:Ричард Рајт sv:Richard Wright (musiker) tr:Rick Wright uk:Річард Райт zh:理查德·赖特 (音乐家)